


The Peasant and The Hound

by TinierMacaroon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinierMacaroon/pseuds/TinierMacaroon
Summary: Arya left Sandor Clegane to die, but thanks to Brother Ray he survived. You're one of Ray's many followers. You're no one special, just one of the many orphans trying to find some normalcy in the aftermath of the War of the Five Kings. Maybe this could be a new start for both of you.





	1. He's Only Mostly Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm filling in a lot of blanks, but basically this takes place within the community Sandor was with when he came back in season 6. We don't really see anything beyond the sept they're building, so I thought it'd be the perfect spot to have some freedom and add an OC with as little restrictions as possible. Plus I live for fluff and Sandor's soft side and what better place for that then with Ray and possibly the only decent people in all of Westeros.  
> Where it's at now they're building a village.  
> Lastly, In my head the two dogs are Australian Shepherds, but hey, it's a reader insert. Make them look in your mind however you want.  
> I mostly just wanted to give my favorite character, Sandor Clegane, some love. Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was beginning it’s ascent into the sky and the chill of the morning air nipped at my cheeks and nose. Another reminder that the seasons were changing. I was on my way to gather up the goats for their milking before escorting them to a patch of grass to feed for the day. To each side of me trotted along my dogs, Cosmos and Aster, both occasionally looking to me in anticipation for the signal to get to work. I glanced back at the skeletons of houses we were building. A silent prayer left my lips as I thought of all that still needed to be done if anyone in this little village of orphans, widows, and broken men hoped to make it through the winter ahead.

Just as I was about to open the goat’s pen the thumping of hooves along with the creaks and groans of a wagon stole my attention. It was Brother Ray returning from his most recent trip. It wouldn't have been unusual if it wasn’t for the alarming speed at which he was urging the horse on. One of the dogs let out an anxious bark. I waved to get his attention, eliciting a call from the old man. It was difficult to hear him at first, but as the wagon drew closer I could make out his words. “A healer! Please, get the healer!”

The urgency in his voice was enough to send me running back into town. I wove my way between tents and half-finished buildings. Occasionally I’d hear the disgruntled groans of someone who wasn’t supposed to be up yet. Rounding a corner I could see Mother Oria outside of her hut and tending a small garden of herbs.

“Mother Oria!” I shouted. The old woman turned with a start, eyes wide and brows raised.

“Good gods child! The day has barely begun. What in seven hells could have you in such a frenzy?”

“Brother Ray…” I managed between gasps. “...he’s asking for you...I think someone’s hurt.”

The old woman’s face hardened like a warrior honing in an unbreakable focus before a battle. “Take me to him.”

 

“You’re late.” I was given a bowl and a ladle full of stew filled it with a wet plop. I offered Marion, one of the many women serving dinner, a shrug.

“All the excitement this morning set me back.” I replied, plucking a small roll of bread from a basket. She filled two more bowls and nodded to the bread. I grabbed another roll before finding a log for the two of us to sit. Marion set the extra bowl on the ground where Cosmos rushed over, bobbing for the bits of meat and vegetables before lapping up the broth.

"Did it? Were you there?” Marion inquired as I handed her, her bread. “The whole village has been wonderin’ who it is Brother Ray brought in on a cart. Mother Oria hasn’t left his tent all day.”

“I’m not surprised.” I said between mouthfuls of stew. “The man was in bad shape. Probably lost a fight. He wasn’t conscious when we carried him inside. Heavy too. Big man and in a full suit of armor.”

“Just what we need. Another soldier.” Marion said rather bitterly.

I looked to her with eyes full of sympathy. War didn’t discriminate when choosing its victims, especially when it came to the little people, and the War of the Five Kings had taken its toll on everyone. Marion fixed her gaze on her stew. It looked like she hadn’t touched it yet.

“Well, I doubt he’ll be going anywhere soon.” I commented in hopes to lighten the mood. “I could see bone coming out of his leg. Whatever it was that happened to him, he’ll be lucky if he makes it to morning and if he does he’ll be stuck in bed for a while.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?” She looked to me, eyebrow raised.

I offered a shrug as I was mid bite of some bread.

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Now I feel like an ass for wishin’ him dead.” But I knew she was fine as she brought her bowl to her lips.

I finished the last of my stew and set the bowl on the ground for Cosmos to lick.

“Hey, where’s Aster?” Marion looked around, realizing now that I was down a dog.

“With Brother Ray and Mother Oria. You know how she is with sick and hurt people.”

“A dog that likes to play nurse.” Marion scoffed with a shake of her head. “I’ll never understand it.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining the night you had that nasty cough and she refused to leave your side.”

“It was cold that night and she's sweet.”

I laughed. “When she wants to be.” My gaze shifted to Cosmos. He was patiently looking at me with big brown eyes and tongue lolling to the side. “She loves putting the goats in their place and Cosmos, him especially.” The canine’s head tilted and his ears perked at the mention of his name. “I will say though that Aster fussing over a complete stranger tells me whoever this is can’t be all that bad. Dogs, especially ones like her, are good judges of character.” I collected all the bowls before standing and walking over to a tub to place them in. “I should get going though. I need to check on her before I turn in for the night. Thank you for dinner. Delicious as usual.”

Marion stood with a smile and returned to her station to clean up before beginning preparations for breakfast. “You’re welcome. Sleep well.”

“You too.” I replied, returning the smile. “Come Cosmos. To Brother Ray’s.” He didn’t waste a second to get up and start trotting towards our destination. My eyes lifted to the sky that was painted in various shades of pink and purple. It looked lovely against the darkened outline of the trees. Most of the heavy work had stopped for the day. The sound of hammers, saws, and people shouting at each other was replaced with casual conversations, the crackling of fires, and the songs of crickets and birds. I made my way through the small village and to Brother Ray’s tent. He refused to live in any of the houses we had finished building; not until everyone else had a roof over their head.

“Brother Ray?” I called out as I tentatively entered the tent. Aster had raised her head at the sound of my voice, but didn’t move from her place at the foot of a cot. Cosmos walked over to her with tail wagging and covered her snout in kisses.

“Y/N.” The septon wasn’t there, but Mother Oria was. She sat on a slab of a tree trunk next to the injured man. He’d been stripped of his armor and shirt. They had cleaned and bound his wounds, but he still reeked. I silently pitied the old healer for having to spend the day tending to this man; along with Ray, who would have to sleep here.

“You think he’ll make it?” I asked, crossing the tent and kneeling next to Aster. I scratched the top of her head and she leaned into my hand with approval.

“He has a fever and most of his wounds are infected.” She sighed, turning to me. Her face was somber and looked more tired than usual. “I’ve done all I can for him. If he survives the night he might, but he’s in the hands of the Seven now.”

“Where’s Brother Ray?” I glanced at the entrance.

“He went to help some of the men. They were cutting down trees for the next house today.”

“Well why don’t you go home and get some rest. I can watch over him until Ray comes back.” I didn’t have to ask her twice. She wasted no time getting up and heading to the exit, relief on her face. She looked back at me before leaving. “Bless you child. Thank you.”

I took her place at the stump and looked over the unconscious man. His breaths were shallow and his cheeks were red. Sweat soaked hair stuck to his brow. Despite his vulnerable state he looked formidable. He was possibly the largest man I’d ever seen. He was broad with a solid build and arms that looked like they could crush a man. Scars were scattered across his body; the most noticeable one covering half his face. It must have been one hell of a fight to take him down.

It wasn’t long before Brother Ray walked into the tent, eyebrows raised. “Y/N, I wasn’t expecting you.” He looked to Aster who still hadn’t moved.

“Don’t be surprised if she stays with you for the night.” I commented.

“She’s a good dog.” He walked over to her and dropped a bone by her front paws. “You deserve it.” He said with a smile before looking to me. “Sorry to have you down a dog though. I know they’re a big help with the goats.”

“Cosmos can handle it.” I replied as I stood. “Aster could use the rest anyway in her condition.”

“That’s right. You’ll be expecting pups in a month or so. Will you need someone to take over the goats?”

“In the first couple weeks after she’s had the pups I will. This will be her first litter, but I’m sure it won’t take long for her to adjust. She’s already so motherly.”

The Septon smiled, kneeling to pet Aster. “I’ll pray for an easy pregnancy and healthy pups. You should get to bed though. Its been a long day for all of us.”

“Thank you Brother Ray. Goodnight.” I signaled to Cosmos and he followed me out of the tent. The sun had fallen for the night and in its place was a full moon shining brightly. I took my time as I walked home. Plenty of people were still awake and chatting around fires. The smell of burning wood was a wondrous contrast to Ray’s tent. The combination of the moon and fires was enough to light my way. I waved and smiled to people in passing; too tired to engage in conversation. Once inside my small home I wasted no time shedding my clothes and flopping onto my bed. It was a simple mattress stuffed with hay, but my body rejoiced all the same. Cosmos made himself comfortable next to me and I gave him a loving pat before pulling my blanket over me. I could feel the exhaustion of the day setting in, but I forced myself to stay awake for my nightly prayers. I prayed for good rest and strength to get through another day; for our final harvest to be a bountiful one; safety for the village; and lastly for the injured stranger with Brother Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for a while and its been even longer since I've posted anything online. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty. I'm not sure how far or where this will go. A lot of it will take place in that pocket of time before Sandor was revealed to still be alive. I have some ideas for after the unfortunate fate of Ray and his people, but I'm still in the brainstorming stage.


	2. Licking His Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother Ray heads out once more, the mysterious stranger wakes, and he's a grumpy old bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than expected. Sorry for the slow intro. This certainly isn't my best or proudest work, but at least Sandor is awake for this chapter. Hopefully things will pick up from here.  
> Also I had Sandor give a fake name because it seemed fitting with the bounty on his head. So Reyner is Sandor.

“Shouldn’t that mutt be in a kennel somewhere?” The stranger had woken and he was currently sucking down his second bowl of soup. Excess broth dribbled past his lips and soaked into his beard. I was certain I’d seen pigs with better manners.

“Her name is Aster and no.” I waddled into the tent, careful not to spill the bucket of water I carried in. “She likes you.” I set the bucket down by the cot the man was on with a soft grunt before crossing the tent to a table. “She hasn’t left your side other than to relieve herself since you got here.”

“The fuck should I care what a mutt thinks of me?” He dropped his bowl and it hit the ground with a clatter.

“Aster has a sensitivity to people.” I began to explain while searching through a box of bottles that held various salves, herbs, and medicines. “She knows when they’re hurting. Once I was sick and-”

“I don’t give a shit about your dog or when you were sick.”

“Alright.” With a long breath in and a long breath out I collected everything I would need off the table and brought it over to the cot.

“What are you doing?” His brows were furrowed and he shifted; sucking in a sharp breath as he did so.

“Cleaning you up and replacing your bandages.” I sat by the cot, preparing a cloth and fresh linens. “You stink.”

“This whole place stinks.” He grumbled.

I smirked as I dipped the cloth in the hot water. “That’s because you’re in it.”

“Smart ass cunt.”

With a roll of my eyes I started to pull away the blanket that was over his lap.

“I can do it myself.” He shooed away my hand and I sat back with a sigh, finally exasperated.

“Get on with it then.” I threw the warm rag at his chest before crossing my arms. “There’s work I could be doing instead of tending to you.”

The grouchy bear of a man sat up, wincing as he did so, but he continued to throw the covering off. One of his pant legs had been torn and his knee was tightly wrapped. The strain in his body was obvious and beads of sweat coated his brow. A mixture of grunts and profanities left his lips as his shaky hands pulled the bandage away.

“You remind me of my sister’s cat. He’d come to the house whenever he got in a fight with another one of the barn cats. She’d try to clean him up, but he’d hiss and growl and bite at anyone who got too close. He was always too busy licking his wounds to see that she was trying to help him.” Brown eyes met mine as he fell back on the cot. His chest rose and fell with his quickened breaths. I smirked, finding morbid enjoyment from his struggle.

“If I let you do it will you shut up?”

I was surprised at how quickly he gave in, but it was fine by me. The sooner I could get this done and over with the better. I moved to the floor with my legs tucked underneath me in order to get to his injured knee. It looked a lot better compared to when Ray and myself carried him in. The stitching was holding and it wasn’t swollen or red. Gently I applied the wet cloth to the wound and wiped around it to make sure it was clean before applying a salve and a large leaf known to soothe the skin. I took extra care as I pushed up on his leg, prompting him to lift it as I wrapped the knee with fresh linen. Silence fell over us as I continued to unwrap, clean, and wrap his wounds. Aster had perked up at the comotion and her head was perched on the end of the cot as she watched.

Once I was finished I washed my hands in what remained of the now lukewarm water. I disposed of the soiled linens and collected the leftover supplies to return to the table. When everything was where it belonged I knelt down by a leg where I had placed my satchel earlier. I swung the bag over my shoulder as I stood and walked over to the cot. I pulled out a bottle and set it down on the nearby makeshift chair.

“What’s that?” He asked, eyeing it like plump child before a bag of sweets.

“Ale. I don’t know how good it is. I picked it up from a merchant that passed by.”

He scoffed, but still picked up the bottle, eagerly opening it and taking a long swig. “Would have been better if you gave it to me earlier.”

“That was my intention.” I replied casually, the hint of a smirk forming across my lips. “But then you pissed me off and I decided you could wait.” My words were met with a glare that could freeze the seven hells over. “Anyway, what’s your name? You never said when I introduced myself earlier.”

He took another swig, staring me down for what felt like minutes in the uncomfortable silence. “Reyner.” He finally said before downing another mouthful of ale. At this rate he’d be drunk in no time. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know what this man was like fully intoxicated.

“Well Reyner, I assume you’ll be fine by yourself for an hour or so. I know I’ll certainly be relieved. I’m going to get myself something to eat while dinner is still being served.” I didn’t wait for a reply, certain that he was just as ready for a break from me as I was from him. If the gods favored me he’d be passed out by the time I returned.

Stepping outside of the tent I let out a long sigh of relief. I’d been in there for so long I had almost forgotten what fresh air smelled like. As my legs carried me through the camp I caught the wondrous aroma of venison roasting over a fire. A handful of deer had wandered by the camp earlier that week and someone had managed to shoot one. Meat was scarce, pillaging rogue soldiers had seen to that, and what we used needed to stretch to feed everyone. Today though, the cooks decided that for all our hard work we deserved to indulge a little. We were ahead of schedule and recently finished two more houses.

Eagerly, I waited in line, my mouth water at the sight of the generous portion set on my plate. With the night’s chill setting in I took a seat on a patch of grass not too far from the fire. Content and with my mind to myself I thought on how I even ended up babysitting our grumpy guest, Reyner.

~Flashback~

“How’s he doing?” A stream of mist passed my lips and floated through the air as I spoke. The morning was still young, the tip of the sun peeking over the horizon. I couldn’t wait to bask in its warm rays.

“I think he’s gonna make it.” Brother Ray replied. The corners of his mouth were lifted in a smile, a tired one, but a smile nonetheless. We stood outside his tent. Aster was busy sniffing the vicinity for a place to squat. “His fever broke and his wounds are healing as they should.”

This had become part of my routine. Right before work and after supper I’d stop by the Septon’s tent. I’d check on Aster and speak with Ray who would give me an update on our guest. He’d usually engage in some small talk by asking how I was doing or about Cosmos and the goats. Sometimes he’d tell a story from life before our little camp, those were my favorite conversations. This morning he didn’t say any of that. Instead he had a serious demeanor about him.

“Y/N, I know I’ve asked quite a bit of you already and you have your own chores to attend to, but I have a favor to ask.” He was looking out at the village. It was still relatively quiet. “Our friend inside set me off track from my usual rounds. The merchant told me that one of the neighboring villages was ransacked. I want to see what’s left. If there’s anyone we can help.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? If the thieves are still around it’ll be dangerous.”

“Don’t worry about me. Seven willing, I’ll be safe on the road.” He said, turning to look at me. “Our guest on the other hand could use all the help he can get. Oria has been complaining that she can’t keep watching him and take care of everyone else. It shouldn’t be anything extensive and since you’ve been stopping by twice a day since he came here you seemed like the best person to ask.”

I looked back at the tent entrance. I was worried about our Septon. It wasn’t that he didn’t travel often, but I knew from experience danger can appear without a moment’s notice, even when we feel the most safe...especially then. He’d go out whether I agreed to his request or not though, so I gave him a nod. “Yeah. I’ll watch him.”

~End of Flashback~

Agreeing didn’t bother me much. It was a simple detour in my daily routine and wasn’t too cumbersome of a task to change a sleeping man’s bandages. It was the moment he woke up that I questioned what I had gotten myself into. If he had woken up before, Ray had failed to say anything, but I was sure that today was the first. I was checking up on him for the evening when I found him awake. He asked some general questions such as who I was, where we were, and if there was food. Just as I thought of when I should update Mother Oria on the status of her patient, the old woman was taking a seat next to me.

“Y/N, you’re doing well I hope. Still have a sense of smell?” Her graying head bobbed up and down as she inspected my nose. I nodded with a chuckle.

“Yes, I’m fine. It still smells horrible in there, but hopefully not for long. He woke up today.”

Her brows rose and she finished chewing a mouthful of venison before replying. “That’s good to hear. To be honest I didn’t think he’d make it.” She looked down at her hands that were busy pulling apart her super. “Too stubborn to die I guess. I’ll make a point to check on him myself in the morning.”

“Well, be careful.” I found myself blurting. That earned a concerned look and I knew I had to elaborate. “He’s rude and crabby.” My eyes averted to my food and I picked off the fat, tossing it to Cosmos who was quietly laying at my feet. A nastiness found its way into my tone. “Called me a cunt and insulted Aster.” I knew I shouldn’t take the words of a stranger so personally, but I could still feel the irritation poking at my pride.

The old healer chuckled. “Have some advice from an old woman. Don’t take anything a person in pain says seriously. I’m sure he’d be rude no matter who it was. Just be glad it wasn’t a woman in labour. I think they’d actually kill someone if they could.” A wrinkled hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked up into Mother Oria’s grey eyes. “Take a break and get some rest. Don’t bother yourself with stopping by Ray’s tomorrow, I’ll check on the man.” Her line of work made her rough. Her words were often stern, but sometimes the nurturing woman underneath would peek out. I gave her a smile and our conversation drifted to more pleasant topics.

After dinner I returned to the tent. Reyner was asleep as I had hoped. The bottle of alcohol was empty and laying on the ground by the cot. Quietly I walked over to Aster, giving her a portion of venison I’d saved and one of the hooves a cook gave me. With a wag of her tail she accepted the treats and I left the two for the night. I welcomed the peace and quiet of my small hut as I drifted off to sleep.

 

The following morning it felt strange to not stop at Brother Ray’s, but I wasn’t about to defy our cranky old healer. I could only imagine what their conversation would look like. Or maybe they’d be two crotchety peas in a pod.

I went about my day as I always had in the past and it didn’t take long to fall comfortably back into place with my old routine. The goats were milked, fed, and by the end of the day corralled back to their pen with little to no interruptions. I went to dinner on time and enjoyed my usual spot. It was on a log not too far, but also not too close to the fire.

Marion was there with a handful of others who were all eager to hear anything I was willing to spill about the mysterious man no one had seen yet. She quickly ushered people to move and make a spot for me in the middle. I was surrounded by the small cluster of people with every eye glued on me in anticipation. While I felt drained everyone else was ecstatic about the recent excitement. Thankfully life was peaceful in our half-built village, but quiet safety and routine made gossip the dominant passtime.

As I looked at all the staring faces I realized I honestly didn’t have much to say. One short and mostly unpleasant conversation doesn’t reveal too much, so I shared what only seemed appropriate; which wasn’t much. I said how he was awake, but still needed a decent amount of bed rest before he’d be walking around. I was certainly tempted to complain about how rude he was, but I wasn’t about to add fresh hearsay for the rumor mill to grind through. Especially if it meant compromising his ability to integrate into our community. He’d clearly been through a lot already. He didn’t need to deal with a cold welcome.

“You think he’ll stay?” A young, lanky man with fiery red hair that stuck out every which way inquired. His name was Andry. He was a good friend of Marion’s and from the way he looked at her, probably fancied her.

I was dipping a hunk of bread in my soup while I replied. “I don’t know. He might, but I don’t know much about him. He could have family, friends, a home he’d want to get back to.”

“Is he handsome?” I nearly choked on my food.

“Looking for a husband?” Another voice chimed in teasingly. A small blonde, the one who had asked, was hiding her blushing cheeks behind her hair.

“So?” It was Marion this time and she was elbowing my side.

I took a large gulp of water to recompose myself. “Well…” My mind was bouncing back and forth on what to say and how to say it. From what I’d seen I couldn’t exactly call him attractive. He was grouchy, sloppy, and foul mouthed. Physically he looked the part of a weathered soldier, especially his face. Every now and then I’d find myself wondering where that scar came from. That could be too rugged for some though. Maybe it was better to say nothing. “I’m not sure he’s for everyone.” The excitement among the women deflated. Being in such a small community always had people, especially the young, looking for love wherever it could appear. “Don’t form your opinions until you meet him though.” I quickly added and stood, ready to no longer be the center of attention. Stepping through the crowd I put my dishes away. Others had followed and the group that once circled the log dispersed. I said my goodnights and hurried off to my humble hut of a home.

It was off on the edge of camp. Livable houses were speckled throughout the unfinished ones; standing in differing states of completion. It could be rather empty at times like now, but I didn’t mind. It gave me a place to relax and be alone. I walked around to the back which faced an open field. The sky was painted a vibrant orange. I sat in the tall grass with Cosmos laying contently by my side. His tail wagged lazily to the rhythmic pattern my fingers made as they ran through his fur. So much had happened in the past few weeks and while my body was used to hard physical labor, my mind was exhausted. Four days had already come and gone since Brother Ray left. Hopefully he’d be back soon. The thought of what could happen to him out there filled my stomach with a knot of unease. I lifted a silent prayer to seven for his safety. His selflessness for others was admirable, but I’d have no idea how our village would function without his leadership.

For my own sake I stopped my thoughts from wandering too deep into worse case scenarios. Instead my mind shifted to Reyner. I wondered how Aster was doing and if he’d finally warmed up to her. I hoped his attitude had calmed down. Everyone was eager to meet him, but I questioned how well he’d integrate into the community. That was if he even chose to stay. I couldn’t lie, I was curious too. It was obvious that he’s a soldier, but how did he end up so badly hurt and then left by himself? Where was he from? Where did that ghastly scar across his face come from? Questiones swirled around my head and I almost looked forward to checking up on him in the morning.

 

I jutted awake at the cold, wet sensation invading my armpit. Cosmos barked and whined all the while pawing at my arms. I fought to keep my balance as I stood and walked to the door. He made a beeline for a patch of grass and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. If it wasn’t for my dogs I could have slept well into the afternoon before waking. While he took care of his business I readied myself for the day ahead. I slipped into a fresh shirt and pants. I pulled on my boots and put my hair up and out of the way. By the door hung a scarf which I wrapped around my neck before stepping into the cold morning air. Cosmos was waiting patiently for me and together we made our way through the camp to Brother Ray’s.

“Y/N!”

I was stopped just outside of the Septon’s tent by the man himself. There were dark bags under his eyes and from his disheveled hair to dirt covered clothes it looked like he mustn’t have been back for long.

“Brother Ray, I’m glad you’re back in one piece.”

He gave a tired smile and I could see the slight sway of his body. “The gods were good and spared us from trouble on the road.” His eyes glanced at the tent before focusing back on me. “How is our friend doing?”

“Well he woke up the other day. His wounds are healing.” I replied, catching a glimpse of Reyner as Brother Ray pushed one of the flaps of the tent to the side. He was asleep and seemed unfazed by the movement only a handful of feet away. Ray turned to look at me with eyebrows raised, his body now blocking the view inside.

“Good! That’s great news. Thank you for all your help Y/N. If you don’t mind I’m going to rest. It was a long journey.” He started to step back, but then perked back up. “We have some new people among us! Mostly women and children. I helped them settle in, but I encourage getting to know them and making them feel welcome. Thank you again.” With that the old man disappeared inside his tent and I was left alone.

A couple seconds passed and I was about to walk away when Aster emerged. She trotted off for her morning pee before returning to my side and giving me an expectant look. She was either tired of laying around or Reyner was well enough for her liking. I looked to Cosmos and then in the direction of the goat pen. I shrugged at my furry companions. “Well, off to work then.” As I walked away I glanced back at the tent. Now I would be waiting for our mysterious stranger like everyone else.


End file.
